Determining and correcting the source of software errors or performance issues, commonly referred to as debugging, remains a major problem in software development. Several studies have estimated that debugging consumes over fifty percent of software development time and costs. Although software configuration management systems and formalized debugging approaches can assist in debugging efforts, debugging can remain a tedious, time consuming task.